Jugyeong Lim/Main
Jugyeong Lim is the main character of True Beauty. She debuted at Saebom High School as the pretty girl, hiding her true face from the rest of the school. Appearance With Makeup With makeup, Jugyeong is considered very pretty. She has large light brown eyes and long hair. She also has thin, straight eyebrows. While putting on her makeup, the process includes the use of double eyelid glue, brown-toned lenses, an eyelash curler, and mascara for her eyes. For the rest of her face, she uses a brown eyebrow pencil, BB cream/foundation (applied with a BB-cushion), brown eye shadow, brown eyeliner, peach-colored blush, and glossy coral lip-tint. Unless there is a special occasion, Jugyeong does a very natural makeup look that usually deceives others into believing that is her real face. When meeting friends outside of school, she puts effort into her fashion to maintain her pretty girl image. Her outfit for school consists of a gray Champion zip-up hoodie over a light blue collar shirt and a tie, with a short navy-blue skirt. She also has dark grey knee socks and white sneakers. She wears makeup when going to school. Without Makeup Without makeup, many people consider Jugyeong to be unattractive, including her own family. In middle school, she was bullied for being "ugly." Before she plucked them, she had very bushy, shapeless eyebrows that resembled caterpillars. On her quest to look beautiful, she shaved most of the hairs off, leaving only two very thin lines that she fills in with a brow pencil. She has mono-lids and acne-prone skin. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail when she doesn't wear makeup and wears scrappy clothes such as sweatpants. Personality Coming from a good-looking family, Jugyeong is very self-conscious about her looks. In middle school, she was ostracized and bullied for not conforming to the norm's beauty standard. Once she transformed her appearance with makeup and was embraced in high school as the "pretty girl," she became very insecure about her real face. Because her life improved due to her looks, Jugyeong is very worried about other people discovering her bare face. Unless she is alone or with family, she never leaves home without makeup on. At school, she maintained her "pretty girl" image by faking her personality, such as lying about her music preferences and eating small portions during lunch. At home, she shed her image and reverted to her "geeky" self, spending her time reading comics, listening to alternative rock music, and eating fatty foods like fried chicken. Overall, she is very kind and generous to others. Because of her warm nature, her friends enjoy her company, despite her naivete. As a very sheltered person, Jugyeong is very gullible and easily influenced by others. Because of her past, Jugyeong believes that romance is only possible for her if her partner is unaware of her true face. She is a little superficial, believing that beauty is correlated to having a good personality. However, she does not discriminate against those who are deemed "less beautiful;" she looks past their imperfections and sees their inner beauty.